Rebecca Armstrong (SWB)
Rebecca Armstrong, also referred to as Becca, is the deuteragonist and a survivor of the outbreak in Survivors We Become. She is a leader of the Crestview bus crash survivors alongside Spencer and is currently residing at the Petersburg High School. Personality and Appearance Rebecca is described as a kind, young teacher that makes sure people are happy. She looks out for Spencer specifically. She becomes very defensive of the students safety. In Season 1, she is wearing a grey sweatshirt with the school logo on the back with shorts and sneakers on. In Season 2, she begins wearing a dark blue flannel. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing much is known of her life except that she had a younger brother, but when she was in high school, he was beaten to death by a group of bullies. She had taught at Crestview High School. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Middle of Nowhere" In her car, Rebecca is getting ready to approach Connor, who she likes a lot. She approaches him and his mother and talks with the teachers. Soon, they get on the bus. After the tire pops, she asks Connor what happened. While on the road, she was with the teachers the entire time, except for going out after the crazy man showed up. She made sure the students were safe and told them to stay away from the windows. When the bus crashed, she found the roll and checked off all of the people alive and dead. She later congratulates Spencer for getting the group to band together but he doesn't think he did much. While she is walking, she thinks someone is watching them. "Don't Play With the Wolves" While walking with the others, she agrees with Cathy that they need to rest. She smiles when Connor tells everyone they're making camp and assists with getting a fire ready. Later, upon noticing missing students, she warns Connor and Mike. She is later seen helping a student when Stevie runs up after the attack. "Madness Begins" Rebecca approaches Connor and they watch the students, talking as well. She is aware Connor hates being leader and tries helping him find a replacement. The next day, after they break up a fight between Spencer and Josh, Rebecca agrees to ask Spencer if he will be leader, which he accepts. "A Cabin in the Woods" Rebecca asks Spencer what the plan is for the day. She tries assisting him as much as possible, since he'll need help adjusting to being leader. They both find out about Angel and Ashleigh's disappearance and she tries getting Connor to help, but her, Cathy and Spencer find out he is probably going crazy. As they try coming up with a way to get everyone out of the woods, a group of four men arrive at camp. "We Have Each Other" Rebecca learns of everything that is going on through Tobias. She thinks they should join his camp, but Spencer wants the others to return first. She later is seen trying to break up the fight between Josh and Angel. Later, she discovers more about what has been going on and when Mike's group gets back, asks what happened. She flees the camp with the others after the biters attack. She later tells Spencer that she cares for him because he reminds her of her brother. Season 2 "We're Still Together" Rebecca travels with the others following Tobias to the Reserve. She is surprised when they are told to stay outside. When Connor reveals he was bitten, she tells him she wanted to tell him so much. She says goodbye to him before going inside. Later, she comforts Cathy after she kills Connor to put him out of his misery. "The Way Life Is" TBA "Reason" TBA "Nothing Lasts Forever" TBA "Crestview" Rebecca and the others are heading back to Crestview when she notes some biters heading their way. When they attack, she shoots them, but they are overcome by them. They are all saved by Samantha Driver's group, who gives them a ride to Crestview. It is in ruins and she looks around in shock before following the others to the church. "Home Is Just A Word" Rebecca and the others travel back to Crestview to save the others from the pack. She saves Cathy from killing herself and goes back to Samantha's camp, where Spencer asks her to be a leader with him. Season 3 "Mess" TBA "Live Forever" TBA "The People We Have" TBA "Traitor" TBA "Justice" TBA "Alone Among The Dead" TBA "Fear Growing" TBA "Better" TBA "This Is It For You" TBA "Rodent" TBA Season 5 "For The Night" TBA "New People" TBA "Outside" TBA "For Nothing" TBA "Children" TBA "Better Days" TBA "Ours" TBA "We All Are" TBA "They Lose Us" TBA "Can't Beat What's Already Dead" TBA "Waiting Game" TBA Killed Victims This list shows the victims Rebecca has killed: *Wendy Richards (Zombified) *Jason Michaels (Before Reanimation) *Cathy Greer (Out of Mercy) *Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances Survivors We Become Trivia *She has had the most absences in Season 4, shared with Cathy Greer. Category:Survivors We Become Category:Main Characters (SWB) Category:Season 1 (SWB) Category:Season 2 (SWB) Category:Season 3 (SWB) Category:Season 5 (SWB)